


Backstreet Serenade

by KatBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40's!Bucky, F/M, Public Sex, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatBarnes/pseuds/KatBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Bucky's girlfriend and upon hearing the news that he's been signed up to the 107th you figure a little 'celebration' is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstreet Serenade

After hearing the news that Bucky had been accepted into the 107th you arranged to meet him as soon as you could both get away from your respective responsibilities, you both felt a little ‘celebration’ was in order.

You stood in the alleyway, dressed in a saucy red number and matching heels. You tapped your foot impatiently and checked your watch, it read quarter past three which meant that he was fifteen minutes late.  
At that moment Bucky rounded the corner and headed up the alley towards you. Your breath caught in your throat, he was wearing his newly issued uniform that you were just now seeing for the first time. He looked absolutely gorgeous.  
"You’re late, soldier." You teased as he neared you.  
"Well, I can’t always be perfect babe."   
And with that said he wasted no time in pushing you up against the wall and bringing his lips to yours, kissing you forcefully. His hands came up to cup your cheeks, holding you in place as he worked his tongue between your lips slowly. You loved it when he french kissed you, it sent tingles that sparked their way through your veins and settled between your thighs.   
"You miss me?" He said, pulling away.   
You smiled up at him, biting your lower lip. “Uh-huh..”  
Bucky donned his trademark schoolboy smirk and nuzzled his way past your hair to gently bite at your neck. You could feel his hot breath as he slowly slid his tongue along the sensitive skin behind your ear.  
You started trying to undo the buttons on his new jacket but he stopped you and stepped back a little. You couldn't help but admire how amazing the whole thing looked on him. You thought it’d make him look like any other soldier, make him part of the crowd but you were so wrong. It accentuated the muscular expanse of his chest and his broad shoulders that you adored so much.

                                                                      

You looked him over once more before meeting his eyes and replying. “Nah, on second thoughts.. leave it. The hat can go though, it’ll be in the way.” 

He smiled and removed the hat from his head, placing it neatly on top of a nearby trash can. His hair becoming slightly ruffled.  
"Better?" He asked, approaching you again.  
"Ohhhh much better." You groaned, reaching up and slipping your arms around his neck as he leaned in to kiss you again.  
He pressed his body against you, grinding his hips into yours. You could feel that he was already hard and no doubt straining against his pants.  
He snaked his hand down your thigh, then worked his way under the hem of your dress and pulled at your underwear, you’d worn your best black lacy pair for him. You helped him, slipping them down your thighs and letting them pool at your ankles. His hand found it’s way quickly between your legs and he expertly sought out your clit, beginning to circle it slowly with his middle and ring fingers.  
You moaned, moving your hips into his touch. He kept his pace deliberately slow, even though he must have known that right now you wanted all the pleasure he could possibly give to you.  
"Bucky don’t be a dick.." You whined, bucking your hips against his hand, trying to gain more friction.   
He only chuckled in return.   
 _Bastard_ , you thought.  
You reached down to his pants, fumbling with his belt until it finally released it’s grip and then moved your attention to the cursed buttons and zipper that dared to be in the way of what you craved.   
"Wow, someone sure is eager.." Bucky grinned at you, still stroking you in an agonisingly slow rhythm.  
"Well.. I told you missed you didn’t I?" You moaned, not even trying to hide how horny you were any more.  
He took pity on you, reached down with his unoccupied hand and quickly undid the restraints of his pants.   
You took care of the rest, yanking them mid way down his thighs and then bringing your hands back up to his boxers. You worked your way into their opening, slid your hand around his hard cock and eased it out.   
He hissed in your ear, a mixture of relief and the sudden temperature change you presumed. Your hand gripped his shaft firmly near the head and stroked upwards slowly, this time causing a moan against your ear. You smiled and continued to pump his cock.  
Between your legs you felt Bucky’s hand shift slightly as he slid his fingers to your entrance.  
"Fuck you’re wet." He breathed into your ear, sending a shiver down your spine with his words.  
Your response was to stroke the full length of his cock slowly.  
He removed his hand from you. “Fine, I’ll stop being a tease and get to the point.. otherwise you might make me come all over that pretty little dress of yours.” His voice was almost a growl but the ever present smirk was still on his lips.  
"About time." You moaned as you let your hand slip from his cock and he took it in his own. He hooked his other arm under your left knee, bringing your leg up and allowing him much easier access.   
He pulled his boxers down to the same level as his pants and repositioned himself in front of you, then guided his cock to your pussy, rubbing the tip up and down between the slick folds of flesh a few times.  
"Fuck Bucky, just get inside me already!" You groaned, not wanting to wait a second longer to feel him filling you.   
He shot a quick glance to the entrance of the alleyway, although it wasn’t really necessary, you were in a very sparsely populated part of town.    
Happy that you wouldn’t be disturbed, he obliged, pressing his cock into you slowly, stretching and filling you. You cried out and gripped his shoulders.   
Bucky looked at you, his expression utterly dripping with lust. He was as far into you as he could manage at this angle but it wasn’t enough for either of you. He grabbed your other leg and hitched you up onto him, wrapping them both around his waist and hooking his hands around your ass. He shifted your weight onto his arms to free up his hips and rested the top of your back against the brick wall for support.   
After all this was done he didn’t waste any time and began to thrust long and deep into your pussy.  
"Nnnn fuck!" You almost screamed. "Oh god!"  
After a minute or two of getting his bearings he’d built up a steady pace and you were moaning more and more.   
He looked up at you, his mouth open, breath ragged and littered with moans. “Shit babe, you feel so good. So tight and wet.”  
His words sent a shock wave of pleasure through you that made you whimper and tighten your grip on him, you tried to get some leverage to help impale yourself more on him if it were humanly possible.  
Bucky recognised what you were doing and buried himself as deep as he could physically go, gripping your ass tightly and pulling down slightly whilst grinding up against you.   
He groaned. “Doll, I’m sorry but I really don’t think I’m gonna be able to last much longer. Try and come quick if you can.”  
You nodded, slipping your hand down between your thighs to rub your clit. The combined pleasure of you playing with yourself and Bucky driving his thick cock into you was exquisite and you moaned louder than ever.   
You felt Bucky tighten his grip on you and his shaft twitch slightly inside you. He was relentless, sliding himself in and out of you as quickly as he dared. The noises coming from him at this point were more or less animalistic but that only turned you on more, knowing that you could elicit such noises from this devastatingly gorgeous man was quite the thrill.   
You continued to circle your clit with your fingers, matching Bucky’s pace as best you could and when suddenly you felt yourself tighten up slightly and you knew your orgasm wasn’t far off.  
"Ahhhh, oh god Bucky! Please don’t stop!"   
"I wasn’t planning on it! Just hurry up!" He panted between thrusts.  
He needn’t have worried, it took roughly another 20 seconds for your orgasm to hit you.  
"AH! FUCK! BUCKYYYY!" You screamed, grabbing onto the collar of his jacket.  
Hearing you come and scream his name sent Bucky over the edge too, a string of curses and strangled gasps erupting from his mouth.  
  
It took you both a little while to recover but within 10 minutes you were back to being fully dressed and looking somewhat respectable, although you had had to re-tame Bucky’s hair which had ended up in a complete state, worse than his usual bed hair. When you were both straightened out satisfactorily you walked hand in hand to the entrance of the alleyway.  
  
"Right I’ve gotta report back for a little while but I’ll pick you up at 8 for Stark’s future..thing, yeah?" He asked, drawing you against his chest in an embrace.  
You nodded against him, closing your eyes for a couple of moments.  
"Oh and make sure your friend comes, I’ve promised Steve now and he’ll get his tiny panties in a massive twist if I let him down!" Bucky grinned.  
You smiled up at him. “I’ll makes sure she’s there don’t worry.”  
"That’s my girl." He whispered and planted a kiss on the top of your head.  
He released you from his arms and began walking backwards away from you, “Later doll, love ya!” he called before turning on his heels and walking properly.  
You stood watching him for a second and smiled to yourself before setting off in the opposite direction.  
  
 _Oh this is going to be a fun night, I can already tell._


End file.
